supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Duma (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Duma is a Seraphim who very much like Muriel, hide her identity by the use of special angel warding and has pretended to be a regular angel. She seems to have grown an attraction to Castiel, however she does seem to have a hidden agenda no one is well-aware of. Biography Duma was created after the Leviathan's creation and she along with the other Seraphims, Watchers and Archangels imprison them away. She took part in the First Demon Incursion and mourn for the lost of her younger siblings. It only got worse when more angels died during Lucifer's rebellion. Having fed up with hos heaven has changed and its lost order, she used special angel warding to hide her identity and pretended to be a regular angel. Season 8 In the present time, she revealed her true identity, shocking many of her younger siblings and aided Gadreel, Castiel, Andras, Sophia, and Muriel on the rescue mission to save Malik. She has gain an interest in the young Seraph Castiel and makes a few advances against him. Cassandra notices and is suspicious of her true intentions and warns her to back off. Equipment * Angel Blade: Duma possesses a standard angel blade that can kill a majority of supernatural entities. * Seraph Blade: Duma is in possession of a Seraph Blade and can kill all angels, all demons, all monsters except Adam, Eve, and Leviathans unless the heads been severed first. Powers and Abilities Duma is a Full Level Seraphim, making her the strongest Higher Angel with only the Archangels being superior to her. She can overwhelm any younger angels, demons, monsters, and other entities. * Angelic Possession: Duma requires a human vessel to walk on the earth without harming humans. She requires a powerful vessel to use all of her powers and abilities. * Biokinesis: Duma can disfigure or harm an individual with a hand gesture or thought. * Cosmic Awareness: Duma possesses vast knowledge then her younger siblings. She knows special angel warding to hide her identity and angel runes to further augment her powers. * Elemental Manipulation: Duma can manipulate the basic elements of nature. ** Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire Control): A unique power only only Full Level Seraphims possess. Duma can control holy fire and use it to harm or trap her younger siblings. She can use this power to her advantage against Archangels. * Healing: Duma can heal an individual from near death injuries, aliments or diseases. * Immortality: Duma was created after the Leviathan's creation. She is older than any of her younger siblings. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years. * Angelic Immunity: As a Higher Angel, Duma is immune to holy fire as like all Seraphims, she can manipulate it and it cannot harm or trap her. Angel blades can only cause her annoyance or slight moderate pain, however if struck with multiple stabs at her vitals, she can die. Much like an Archangel, angel warding cannot prevent her from entering a certain location and will hardly weaken her. * Molecular Combustion: Duma can reduce lesser beings into dust with a hand gesture. She can turn any entity on the level of a Prince of Hell or Dominion into dust. Anything above that will be immune. * Musical Empathy: By listening to music, Duma can augment her powers and abilities to a higher degree. She can control this power willingly. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Duma cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. She can be harm or killed by stronger supernatural weaponry or entities. * Advanced Smiting: Duma can kill an individual just by placing her hand on their head. She can smite all angel except Watcher unless weaken, all demon except White-Eyed/Duke unless weaken, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Leviathan unless the head has been severed. * Super Stamina: Duma does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain herself. She can prolong herself in a fight or activity for a long period of time. * Super Strength: Because she is a Seraphim, Duma possesses vast physical strength. She can overwhelm all angels, demons, monsters except Adam, and other supernatural entities. * Telekinesis: Duma can move objects or beings with her mind. She can use this power to harm or pin her younger siblings. * Teleportation: Duma can teleport anywhere in the universe within her knowledge or reach. She can teleport to hell or purgatory. Vulnerabilities As a Seraphim, Duma is hardly vulnerable against anything, but she can still be killed by powerful weaponry or individuals. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: When Activated, this sigil will banish any angel from a certain area and send them back to heaven. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Duma, but it can harm or restrain her for a short period of time. Destroying Beings * Adam: The Father of All i is stronger than any Full level Seraphim. Duma can physically outmatched and killed by him. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can overwhelm and kill Duma. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambion can overwhelm and destroy Duma, but she can hold her own until her inevitable defeat. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omniscience Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Duma. * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can overwhelm and kill her. * Primordial Entities: The First beings in existence can destroy her without effort. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Duma. A standard angel blade requires multiple stabs to the vital organs to kill her. angel sword, Seraph Blades, and weapons of Heaven can kill her just fine. * Death's Scythe: death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can harm or kill Duma. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Duma is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Seraphs Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Recurring Characters